


Junk Or Not Junk

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2016 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mostly Dialogue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: I don't even know what this is other random OCs popping out of nowhere, so its mostly dialogue. Also might be based slightly around conversations I have overheard with my own family. Maybe.Partly inspired by mini_wrimo's Day 8 prompt post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is other random OCs popping out of nowhere, so its mostly dialogue. Also might be based slightly around conversations I have overheard with my own family. Maybe.
> 
> Partly inspired by mini_wrimo's Day 8 prompt post.

They stand at the windowsill with a cup of cooling tea in their hand while staring out into the yard.

“So.”

They hear the loud, blustery sigh from their companion and they stifle a grin at the sound of it.

“What is it now?”

“Are you planning on ever doing anything with that pile of junk out there? Or are you just gonna leave it out there to collect dust and collect whatever wildlife that decides to come inside that big of stuff?”

They can only imagine what the look of utter outrage on their companion’s face that they imagining that they can feel digging into their back.

“That’s not junk!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Really, it’s not just junk. I have specific plans for that particular pile of stuff.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes!”

“Then I hope to see the results of your masterpiece plan soon. After you show me the others before it of course.”

“Ugh. Fine, fine...”

 

Fin...


End file.
